Malece slash
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: Magnus-Alec-Jace smutty slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

****WARNING PURE SMUT****

* * *

Jace had never been into guys, not really, but for him there had always been something about Alec. Maybe because Alec was Jace' first friend or that Alec never left him no matter how much he hurt him. Jace had never had anyone to depend on; someone that always would stand by him even to face the world. They all left him in some way ether they never been his friends in the first place or died on him. That had left Jace closed off to the world and his feelings locked away. But with Alec and his parabatai bond he was forced to feel things for Alec, he couldn't just ignore his heart and use his head. It was those feelings that made Jace do impulsive things, moves in fights and break the rules, testing, to see if Alec really would stand by him. Alec did, no matter how stupid Jace was. And when the warlock came along Jace got jealous, even if he had Clary at that point. He didn't deny that he was madly in love her. As Alec said, he would burn down the world from her, rust to pull her from the ashes. And jet he was unconfutable with Alec being in love himself, fixating on someone else then Jace himself. Jace had never had any idea in all those years together, that Alec had been in love with him. However, after he found out he had had someone fantasies about sex with his parabatai, still wondered about it when he became Clarys boyfriend.

Back to the de-flowering of Jace. He had been far to drunk for that. Scratch that, both Alec and Jace was smashed for it. The drunkenness was the reason it all started anyway. Alec and Jace had been out having fun, just being brothers, dancing and having a great time. Clary understood Jace' need for 'man' time with Alec and she even encouraged it until it had become to much. Then she allowed it as long he didn't come home in the middle of the night being noisy and smelling like booze. So often Jace just crashed with Alec. Magnus had never been home when they had had those drunk slumber parties. Being so close and all they normally just cuddled up in bed together, in Alec and Magnus bed you might need to add.

This particular night Alec had a little too much to drink, so after they had cuddled for a while, Alec got up on wobbling feet to the bathroom in the dark. He didn't even turn the light one when he went to vomit. That was the sound that lulled Jace to sleep.  
However, it didn't take long for him to wake when somebody was pulling him in close letting strong hands caress over his chest, over one of his nibbles, that suddenly very fast got hard. The lips from the person behind him kissed his neck before biting it and on the same time, the hand had found the way to his dick. That made Jace moan, it just felt so good what was being done to him and he was still too drunk to think about the consequences, what was a little touching between drunken friends anyway.

Before he knew, what was going on his boxers was flung across the room and he had been pushed to lay on his stomach. Half hard from the massaging of his dick he just lay there letting Alec take whatever he wanted, Jace owed him for sticking around and if Alec still wanted Jace, who were Jace to say no, it felt so good. The lips drifted south leaving kisses and bits, the hands grapping his ass made Jace moan again. It felt so good being touched like this, don't get him wrong he loved Clary and sex with her, but this was more exiting. Especially the way he had just been pushed over, the power play and the knowledge that the one touching was just as strong as he was.

All touch disappeared for a moment then it was replaced with a shuffle of the draw in the nightstand. His legs were spread wider and when the fingers was against him he gave a twitch. He hadn't expected the two fingers. The other hand turned his body so his lips could be kissed. At first, the fingers had been unconfutable, but with kissing and the free hand paly with his nipples he didn't register when suddenly there were knuckle deep in him. The hand moved from his chest to his back and tried to push him back to the position as before.

"No" Jace said in a thick voice unrecognizable to himself.

"Yes" whispered the husky voice in his ear, the hot breath was enough to get Jace give in and be pushed over. He had been to focused thinking that he hadn't felt the fingers being pulled out of him. He got very surprised when he felt something else then fingers pressing against him and with his alcohol slurred brain that were a cock buried balls deep him before he really knew was going on.  
It hurt, and with the pain Jace let out a groan, he wasn't given time to adjust to the feeling. Jace thought Alec had mistaken his groan of pain to be out of pleasure, because when Jace had made the sound and stared to grip the sheets he was being thrusted into. It didn't take long for the pain to become pleasure, seven hells it felt good.

Now he understood the why guys liked taking something up the ass, straight ones too. This wasn't gonna be the last time he would being doing this, even if it meant he would do it to himself. All while he was being thrusted into he felt the lips kissing and teeth biting his earlobe, neck and lips when his head was turned so they could kiss. Jace came hard and long and his partner did too. Jace fell asleep before the cum that was running down his thighs had dried.

-oO0U0Oo-

Magnus had been out on business but was done earlier then he had expected so he had portaled home, even if it was midnight, instead of staying where he had been called out to work. Magnus knew Alec hated him being away and in his drunken state, he had forgotten everything about how Alec and Jace could have their bonding nights when he wasn't home. You properly wonder why Magnus was drunk, well he had been invited to a drink by is employer and Magnus being Magnus went all out until he decided he needed to go home to his boyfriend. Magnus as all know, is a bit of a touchy and flirt, drunk. So, when finding a nearly naked body in his bed could not resist to grab his boyfriend and show him how much he had missed him even if they hadn't been apart for long.

Magnus woke early because his bladder was full, but he didn't want to leave his naked bed mate just jet.  
There wasn't much light in the bedroom, but just enough to trace the others features. He laughed softly, Alec had pulled his blanket over his head, again. A piece of his lovers back was exposed and on the exposed skin was a new rune Magnus hadn't seen before, he touched it tracing it with his fingers caressing the skin until the pressure of his bladder bad become too much and he tiptoed out into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, softly so the sound of flossing the water wouldn't wake his little angel.

Magnus hadn't planned on turning the light on but then he heard a ruffle he did. Nothing was in sight; maybe he wasn't quite awake yet? He went to pee, it was first when he was standing over the toilet he noticed the scent of vomit. After he was done with his business he sniffed the air to find the source of the smell and found it to be coming from the tub. When he saw, who was in the tub even with his bronze toke he went pail as a sheet. How could it be? He just left the Nephilim in the other room. He jumped out of the bathroom, and closed the door after him before going to remove the blanked from the still sleeping person in the bed.

-oO0U0Oo-

Jace woke my someone tracing the rune on his lower back but just lay there to enjoying the feeling, because he knew that eventuality this would go to shit, that was his last though before dosing of again. And a few moments after he felt the blanked he had around his head being forcedly remove from him, Alec had properly realized what they had done. But he wasn't met with blue eyes. The eyes that looked into his was yellow with a tint of green, cat's eyes.

"You're not supposed to be home yet." Jace said, not the thing he had expected to come out of his mouth, more like 'sorry you boyfriend fucked me last night and I enjoyed it.'

"That is the best you can come up with?!" and first now Jace realize that there was far more bronze skin that he would like, in fact the warlock was stark naked. Instead of coming with a snaking remark, that was typical Jace, he just asked slightly terrified.

"Why are you naked."

"Why do you think?!" Magnus whisper yelled.

"Where is Alec."

"Sleeping in the tub in the bathroom smelling like vomit. He properly hasn't moved since I came home yesterday."

"Oh." Something just accrued to Jace "Oh… fuck! That means… that... that we…" He couldn't way it, it was stuck in his trough.

"Yes, by the way what do you think you are doing sleeping in my in my bed in the first place!?"

Ignoring Magnus, Jace fell to the bed looking into the ceiling. "I'm so screwed."

"Yeah, but at least screwed probably." With horror in his eyes Jace looked at a smiling Magnus. "I never thought Jace Wayland was a moaning bottom."

"Fuck you Magnus!"

"By the look of it I already did." He pulled on the sleeves of his silk rope, smirking.

"Are we gonna tell Alec? It was just being a big misunderstanding." That sobered Magnus up.

"I'm not telling my boyfriend that his best friend wants to have his dick up his ass."

"I don't want Alec's dick up my ass!" Jace yelled.

"You sure as hell moaned like you did yesterday."

"Wha..?" They both turned to the bathroom door, there was a very shocked and very awake Alec standing in the doorway.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast." Magnus rushed out the room and on the way giving Alec a peck on the lips, Alec however did not seem to register it. He was still too shocked by it.

"It was just a big misunderstanding." Jace pleaded, "Magnus thought I was you. So please don't blame him."

"Is it true? He fucked you?!"

Jace looked down as he answered the truth. "Yes."

"By the Angel, Jace! How could you!" Alec cried as he jumped Jace trying to strangle him. Jace had always been a slippery bastard doing what he wanted taking what he wanted and Alec had let him, but with this Jace was crossing the line. Even with Alec's anger, Jace still got the upper hand holding Alec down by his wrist sitting on him to keep him still just long enough to explain himself. "How could you?! I love him and you know that! Why is it you always ruin everything! Answer me Jace. Why would you take Magnus from me!?" Even if he was furious with Jace, he still found the naked man on top of him arousing.

"I didn't wanna take Magnus from you, fool."

"Then why?!" Alec just seemed to get angrier and more frustrated by the fact that Jace was physical restraining him.

"I thought he was you." Jace barely said, not looking Alec in the eyes.

"Wha..?" Alec looked dump folded. "So you are saying…"

"Maybe after all I don't mind having your dick up my ass." Jace was blushing still not looking at Alec.

"But why, why did you let him, I mean let what you thought was me fuck you."

"Because I don't ever wanna lose you Alec, you are the only one that never left me. And I might have been jealous on Magnus for getting to be the center of your world now."

"What about Clary, for God sake how could you do that to her! You cheated on her, just like many of the other girls you have had."

"Well fuck, her she left me for joining the Ion sisters. But I'm not denying it anymore, that you have always been special to me Alec and I only wanna say thank you for being the best parabatai and friend one could wish for."

"You are seriously fucked up if you think you need to spread your legs for me to keep me around."

"Well I was raised by Valentine for a good part of my life. So, of cause I'm fucked up your idiot." He said looking at Alec before leaning closer and making sure what he was doing was okay. Alec didn't tell him to piss of so he took the change and kissed him. They kissed for a bit, Jace forgetting everything holding Alec down. Before he knew what was going on Alec was on the other side of the room, throwing some clothes on.

"I can't do that Jace. I need time to process this. Go take a shower." And was out of the bedroom door faster than Magnus had been. Jace did go take a shower, he still had dried come on his thighs.

* * *

I am dislextic so bare over with my mistakes or don't read... but if you do, I like what to hear what you have to please keep a good tone. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

****WARNING PURE SMUT****

* * *

"Magnus" Alec said to get his attention.

"Yes darling?" Magnus had maybe expected a physical or a verbal slap, but not a kiss and a tight hug.

"Jace is an ass, how do he expect me to just…"

"Hey, it's okay. If you do want him, you still want him." Alec looked up at Magnus "You don't think I have noticed the way you look at his ass when you train together, well I do understand wanting his body, he is quite pleasing on the eye, but his personality, don't even get me stated." Magnus just looked back.  
"What? You don't think I haven't been in the situation like this before? I have and seen them all too many times, were the persons involved starts going behind each other's backs. It never works unless everybody understands and are okay with what is going on. So, if you want him go join him in the shower."

"But Clary…"

"She left him, even I heard that. Either way it isn't your problem."

"But.."

"Let me put it like this, what do you think you can live with, her being mad at you or always being awkward around Jace because you both know you want each other. He is literally begging for your dick up his ass." Alec blushed as Magnus laughed.

"Why are you not more possessive?"

"Because I know you love me and are gonna come home to me in the end of the day, but we are gonna have some ground rules if this is gonna work out for more than just a one off. We are gonna talk about it over breakfast, but it's not done yet. So, go take that shower, beside you need one you still smell like vomit." Magnus kissed him at the forehead before pushing him in the direction of the bedroom.

-oO0U0Oo-

Jace had finely gotten to the shower; standing under the hot spray did wonders for his sore muscle. He was so far away in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. He turned around and saw Alec standing there.

"I thought you couldn't do this." Jace said.

"Well I couldn't unless my boyfriend being okay with it." Alec said as he took the washcloth and soaped it with a fruity fragrance washing Jace' chest. It was awfully intimate, too soft for Jace. This felt more like cheating then when Magnus had been balls deep in him yesterday. Jace grabbed Alec' hips and pulled him into a heated kiss. Groping his parabatai.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" whispered in Alec' ear.

"Yeah, I think I might" Alec pumped two pups of the lube bottle standing on the shampoo holder. Alec coted himself generously before fingering Jace just to make sure he was indeed loose enough to Alec start taking him.

Jace was still whet on the inside; Alec knew from experience that sperm needed to be cleaned out after sex, unless you wanted to go around slowly leaking with it. Alec gaped one of Jace's legs and guided himself into Jace as he moaned deeply. The position was awkward it didn't take the blond to ask: "Do you want me to turn around?"

"Maybe it would be better." Alec said with a rough voice. It didn't take long for them to reposition them self with Jace slightly bend over with both his under arms on the wall as Alec fucked into him, kissing and biting Jace' neck and back.

The water was burning hot to the skin, but somehow it felt mild to the fire that ignited Jace's insides. It didn't take him long to come so hard that he painted the wall in front of him. Jace felt his arms shake and his knees go weak in his afterglow. He had just only gotten fully back to the world when he felt Alec pull out and with what sounded like two pups with his fist spilled himself out over the runes of Jace's back with a groan.

Alec had always wanted Jace, just like this. Wanting him back with a burning desire. Jace turned around and when Alec looked at the rune that bound them together all in him force. They were parabatai, brothers in arms. They shouldn't be anything else. First now the realization hit him, they had broken the law. They couldn't do this again; however, it was all forgotten when Jace reached up and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

* * *

I am dislextic so bare over with my mistakes or don't read... but if you do, I like what to hear what you have to say, please keep a good tone. ;P


End file.
